Existing operating systems (OS), graphical user interfaces (GUI), toolbars and docks are constrained in many ways, including at least because they have a rigidly structured layout and/or they are limited in the number of objects that they can represent in the available screen space. Further, the typical layout of icons in a computer environment generally restricts the icons to a certain portion of the display. For example, a typical arrangement of icons on a desktop of an OS would begin with restriction to the left quadrant of the screen, while a dock would be restricted to the lower portion of the display area. This restraint limits the number of icons which may be practically represented by the system and limits the ability of the user to easily, visually locate and access specific icons or objects.
Thus, there exists a need for an icon management system and, more particularly, to a graphical user interface and/or a graphical presentation of an OS for the representation of one or more objects, and a method of making and using same which may allow a user to more easily identify, organize and access system icons.